1892–93 Football League
The 1892–1893 season was the fifth season of The Football League. This season saw the introduction of the Second Division. Final league tables The tables below are reproduced here in the exact form that they can be found at the Rec.Sport.Soccer Statistics Foundation website and in Rothmans Book of Football League Records 1888–89 to 1978–79,Ian Laschke: Rothmans Book of Football League Records 1888–89 to 1978–79. Macdonald and Jane’s, London & Sydney, 1980. with home and away statistics separated. Beginning with the season 1894–95, clubs finishing level on points were separated according to goal average (goals scored divided by goals conceded), or more properly put, goal ratio. The goal average system was eventually scrapped beginning with the 1976–77 season. Since the goal average was used for this purpose for such a long time, it is presented in the tables below even for the seasons prior to 1894–95, and since the goal difference is a more informative piece of information for a modern reader than the goal average, the goal difference is added in this presentation after the goal average. During the first five seasons of the league, that is until the season 1893–94 re-election process concerned the clubs which finished in the bottom four of the league. First Division Pld = Matches played; W = Matches won; D = Matches drawn; L = Matches lost; F = Goals for; A = Goals against; GA = Goal average; GD = Goal difference; Pts = Points Results Match results are drawn from The Rec.Sport.Soccer Statistics Foundation website and Rothmans for the First Division and from Rothmans for the Second Division. Maps Accrington Aston Villa Blackburn Rovers Bolton Wanderers Burnley Derby County Everton Newton Heath (Manchester) Nottingham Forest Notts County Preston North End The Wednesday (Sheffield) Stoke Sunderland West Bromwich Albion Wolverhampton Wanderers }} Second Division | biggest home win = Small Heath – Walsall Town Swifts 12–0 (17 Dec 1892) | biggest away win = Burslem Port Vale – Sheffield United 0–10 (10 Dec 1892) | highest scoring = Small Heath – Walsall Town Swifts 12–0 (17 Dec 1892) | matches = 132 | total goals = 591 | longest wins = 9 matches Small Heath (17 Dec 1892 - 1 Apr 1893) | longest unbeaten = 15 matches Sheffield United (26 Nov 1892 - 15 Apr 1893) | longest losses = 5 matches Bootle (24 Sep 1892 - 12 Nov 1892) Crewe Alexandra F.C. (24 Sep 1892 - 26 Nov 1892) Ardwick (24 Dec 1892 - 18 Feb 1893) Walsall Town Swifts (3 Sep 1892 - 8 Oct 1892) | highest attendance = | lowest attendance = | average attendance = | prevseason = 1891-92 Football Alliance | nextseason = ''1893–94'' }} Pld = Matches played; W = Matches won; D = Matches drawn; L = Matches lost; F = Goals for; A = Goals against; GA = Goal average; GD = Goal difference; Pts = Points Results Maps Ardwick Bootle Burslem Port Vale Burton Swifts Crewe Alexandra Darwen Grimsby Town Lincoln City Northwich Victoria Small Heath Sheffield United Walsall Town Swifts }} Test matches The test matches were a play-off between the bottom First Division teams faced the top Second Division teams. The First Division teams, if coming out as winners, would retain their places in the division. If a Second Division team won, it would be considered for First Division membership through an election process. Losing Second Division teams would stay in the Second Division. Сonsequences Of the winners, Darwen and Sheffield United were elected into the First Division, while Newton Heath (later known as Manchester United F.C.) remained in the First Division. Of the losers Small Heath (later known as Birmingham City F.C.) and Notts County continued in the Second Division, while Accrington resigned from the league altogether. See also *1892–93 in English football *1892 in association football References External links * *Ian Laschke: Rothmans Book of Football League Records 1888–89 to 1978–79. Macdonald and Jane’s, London & Sydney, 1980. 1892-93 1